Albus Potter and the Resurrection Stone
by Fangirling08
Summary: Albus Potter never asked to be a wizard. He never asked to be the son of Hogwarts prodigy Harry Potter. He never asked to follow in his brother James' footsteps. In fact, he never wanted any of it. *ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD*
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

I was nine when James got the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ran around the house, jumping and yelling as the envelope spoke the same message again and again.

"Mum! Dad! I am going to be a wizard!" He yelled.

That summer, Mum and Dad brought Lily and I along to Diagon Alley to get James all of his spell books and materials. His favorite thing to buy though, was his wand.

It was ten and a half inches long, with a Unicorn hair core and made of mahogany. He also received a black cat with bright green eyes, which he named Bartholomew. Bart, for short.

I watched that September, as Dad and him ran his cart into the pillar that said Platform Nine.

Mum took my hand and Lily's hand and lead us through.

A magnificent train was being boarded by wizards young and old. Mum and Dad saw their old friends, Neville and Luna Longbottom. They had a daughter, Delilah going to Hogwarts as a first year.

She was beautiful, with honey blonde hair and brown eyes. She was soft spoken, and a bit looney, like her mother, so I have been told. James immediately took notice of her.

They talked all the way onto the train and waved goodbye together as they departed into the night.

That was two years ago. James came home as a Gyriffindor, like our parents, with many wonderful tales of meeting Hagrid, the game keeper, Moaning Myrtle, who was a ghost in the bathroom, and many other people whom I had forgot.

Lily was nine at the time and I was eleven. She was intrigued by James' stories and couldn't wait to go. I on the other hand, was dreading the day I received the envelope from Hogwarts.

My name is Albus Severus Potter. Son of Harry and Ginny Potter. I never asked to be a wizard. I never asked to be the son of a prodigy.

No one really understands. I've tried explaining to Rose Weasley, who is my know it all cousin. Her parents are prodigies too. Hermione is one of the greatest spell casters ever to live. My Uncle Ron helped Hermione and my Father defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort back when they were at Hogwarts. Rose never had a problem though, because she was already amazing at spells. She was a natural genius.

I pretended to be excited in Diagon Alley. My mother and father bought me my spell books with James. He boasted about how he was a third year already, as he bought his more complicated spell books.

The one part I was intrigued by, was getting a wand.

Ollivander the wand maker gave my father and mother their wands. It's a legacy, I guess.

"The wand chooses you." Ollivander had told me.

He gave me a nine inch wand made of holly with a Pegasus hair core. I ended up setting another boy's hair on fire with it. Ollivander laughed and gave me another to try.

This one felt right in my hands.

It was twelve inches, made of birch with a Phoenix feather core.

"Try to make hat float!" Ollivander said in his thick accent.

I concentrated with all my might, and actually did make the hat levitate. I smiled to myself. Ollivander patted my head, and wrapped my wand. James slapped my back approvingly.

Mum also bought me my own snowy owl, which I named Blanchard.

Now, here I stand with my family in the muggle train station.

"Ready?" My father asks. I nod.

We get a running start with my cart and plunge into the pillar that says Platform Nine.

A new world opens up, and the Hogwarts train is in front of me.

"Al, if you get Slytherin, Mum and Dad will slit your throat!" James calls back to me. I gulp.

"Don't listen to him." My mum says from behind me. She pulls me into a hug.

"See you at Christmas, Albus. Don't cause too much trouble." She winks.

"I won't mum."

Lily grabs my hand quickly.

"You're gonna leave me with mum and dad, all alone?" She sniffles.

"Don't worry Lily, we will be back before you can say Hufflepuff." I kiss her head and give her a hug goodbye.

I leave them and walk side by side with my Dad.

"Dad, why is Slytherin so bad?" I ask.

"Slytherin isn't bad." My dad stops. "You are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, Albus Severus. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I ever knew." He smiles down at me. "So, if you are sorted into Slytherin, a brave, excellent wizard will be awarded to Slytherin house. If you're really that worried, you can choose Gryffindor, the hat takes your opinion into consideration."

"Thanks dad." I smile.

"Harry!" I look up and see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. "Albus!" She calls.

"Hello." I greet them with hugs.

"They're so grown up." Uncle Ron pretends to wipe a tear. Rose hugs him.

"Rose, you better not get sorted into Slytherin." Ron says.

"Oh, honey. Don't listen to your father. We will be happy no matter what. Right Ronald?" Aunt Hermione says.

"Right." He mumbles.

"Harry Potter!" Another gruff voice calls out.

"Neville!" My father shakes the man's hand.

"Hello Neville." Hermione throws her arms around Mr. Longbottom.

"Luna! So good to see you!"

Next to Luna and Neville are two kids that look about my age. One is a boy, the other is a girl.

"Hello Carson. Hey Spencer." Rose says politely.

The girl looks at me.

"Albus, right?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Spencer Longbottom." She greets me with a hug. "You're eyes are beautiful."

She is interesting. She looks delicate, and has long, mousy blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She wears radish earrings and a matching necklace. Her shoes are high and bright blue, and show under her robes.

"I'm Carson." The boy sticks out his hand.

"Hello."

He is probably Spencer's twin. He has identical blue eyes and blonde hair. He's slightly taller than her with a stronger build. He doesn't seem as looney as his siblings.

Our parents continue talking.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" I ask awkwardly.

"Gyriffindor is always the best option." Carson answers.

"I like the sound of Hufflepuff." Spencer says in her light voice. "But, Gryffindor is what I would like."

"Who are they?" Rose asks, pointing to a set of twins on the other side of the platform.

They both have white hair and brown eyes. Their eyes are squinted menacingly at us.

"Those are Draco Malfoy's children." My father says.

Your Aunt, Uncle, and I saved him from burning to death once.

"Punching him in the face second year was he best decision I ever made." Aunt Hermione mumbles. Uncle Ron smiles.

"Be nice to them." Luna says airily.

The train whistle blows loudly.

I feel a tug on my hair, and whip around.

"James!" I groan.

Delilah stands next to him, smiling.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Albus." She says sweetly.

"Thanks."

"We better board the train." Delilah says. "It would be a pity to miss the train."

Spencer, Carson, Rose, and I board the train after James and Delilah.

We all sit in a booth and Delilah and James lead the conversation.

"Oh, you're going to have so much fun!" Delilah beams. James smiles at her.

"Look, I only come for the food." James jokes. Delilah smiles at him.

The train begins to move and we all run to the window to wave to our parents, that keep shrinking in the distance.

"Goodbye." I whisper.

HEY GUYS! FANGIRLING 08 HERE! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER HARRY POTTER FANFICTION, AS YOU CAN TELL, AND I AM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SO FAR, BECAUSE ITS GOING TO GET EVEN BETTER!

THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE A REVIEW AND A FAVORITE ON THE WAY OUT IF YOU CAN!

-KELSEY ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM NOT JK ROWLING. (SADLY)

"Get your Chocolate Frogs, Watermelon Strips, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans here!" An old lady pushing a cart down the isle yelled. James stopped her and bought a few snacks.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the box in his hand.

"These." He pauses. "Will change your life." He smiles wickedly. "Here, have one." He opens the box carefully, and fishes out a small pink jelly bean, splattered with yellow and red dye.

"Oh Albus, do be careful!" Delilah says softly. "Don't get sick!"

"Why would I-"

"Just eat it!" James shoves the bean in my mouth.

At first, it tastes alright. Then, an awful, disgusting flavor swirls in my mouth. I spit and sputter.

"James! That was dreadful! Are you mental?"

"Slightly." He grins. "Here, drink this."

"Oh, no way! I can't trust you!"

"Albus, it's called ButterBeer." Delilah explains. "It's delicious."

I cautiously take a sip and smile.

"Albus." Spencer says quietly. "You really should smile more."

I furrow my eyebrows. I don't really understand what she means.

After an hour of small talk, the two Malfoy twins appear at our car. They both have thin, white hair and cold, harsh eyes. Their scowls match, which make them all the more creepy.

"Hello." Spencer speaks to them softly.

"We didn't come here to talk to you." One if them says harshly.

"Where's the Potter boy?" The other asks.

"I am James, and this is Albus." My brother says slowly. "What do you want?"

"Our father told us to stay away from you." One says, disgusted.

"My mother said to be nice to you." Spencer says innocently.

They disregard her comment.

"Then why are you here?" I ask sharply. "If I am not mistaken, OUR father saved YOUR father from being burned alive. Without our father, you would not be alive." I say pointedly.

They scoff and walk away.

"Didn't catch your names, misses!"

James laughs and pats my back. "You have a mouth, Albus. Use it wisely."

All of a sudden, we lunge forward and come to a short stop.

"EVERYONE OFF!" A voice shouts. "DON'T BOTHER GETTING YOUR THINGS, THEY WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE DORMITORIES!"

I follow James and Delilah with Rose, Carson, and Spencer at my sides.

"Hagrid!" I hear James yell.

"So nice to see you again!" Delilah says.

I've heard that name before. Hagrid. The name floats in my mind, fuzzy as to where I remember it from. I nearly run into James, I am so deep in thought.

I look up and see a giant... Well, giant.

"This is my younger brother, Albus." James babbles.

"Aye. So this is young Albus Potter."

"How do you know me?" I ask.

"My boy... Who doesn't know you?" Hagrid laughs a deep belly laugh. "You must be Rose." He says to my cousin.

"You know me too?" She asks brightly.

"You're Hermione and Ron's daughter. They used to visit me with Harry all the time. They were my favorites." He sighs happily. "And you!" His eyes widen.

"Spencer and Carson Longbottom! I knew your father. Very talented wizard. Your mother was beautiful. You kind of remind me of her, Spencer." Hagrid smiles down at her.

"We are going to go to the carriages." James smiles as he takes Delilah's hand.

"Where do we go?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"Aye, you stay with me!" Hagrid says. "You take the boats."

"Where are they?" Carson asks.

"On the Black Lake. Follow me."

We walk silence until we reach a dark lake, that looks black as the night. The moon reflects in the ripples of the lake.

"Where are the boats?" Rose asks skeptically.

"Wait for it..." Hagrid says.

Boats shoot out of the river spraying dark water on the bank.

"ALL FIRST YEARS, FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY GET INTO HOGWARTS."

A crowd of boys and girls my age began to surround Hagrid.

"I am Hagrid. Head gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. I've been here for over 143 years."

"My, how old ARE you?" One of the Malfoy twins snarl.

Hagrid gives them a hard glare. "Get into the boats. To Hogwarts!" Everyone cheers.

Spencer and I get separated from Rose and Carson.

"Don't worry, Albus. We will find them again when we get to the castle." I nod faintly.

She smiles at me warmly.

"THE CASTLE! I SEE THE CASTLE!" A boy shouts.

We all run to the edge of the small boat to get a closer look. Much to our dismay, the boat tips over, sending us all into the water.

"Headmistress McGonagal!" Hagrid yells frantically.

"Albus!" I hear Spencer a few feet to my right. "I can't swim!" She screams.

I find her flailing silhouette, rather quickly, but then something dips her under.

"Mermaids!" A girl yells.

I tread my way over to where Spencer was. I look around, and seeing no sign of her, I sigh and go under the water.

It is surprisingly clear under the water. I expected mermaids to be beautiful, but they were quite ugly creatures. I spot one with dark hair hovering over Spencer's lifeless frame.

I slowly swim towards it. I don't really have a plan, just getting Spencer out alive. Before I stop myself, I reach out and grab the mermaid. An ugly screech escapes its mouth as I see it's flesh start to disintegrate at my touch. Any mermaids that were going to ambush me shrieked and swam away hastily.

Spencer's hair is in a crown of blonde around her head. I place my arms under her shoulders and knees. I propel myself up with my legs and surface with a gasp.

Everyone else is already on the lawn, in towels, gaping at me.

I push my soaked hair out of my eyes.

An older woman with a pointed hat helps me up out of the water.

"Boy, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get rid of the mermaids."

"I just touched one, and its skin vanished."

She purses her lips, and waves her wand. My wet clothing is replaced with dry robes.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Albus Potter."

She smiles and nods. She turns to Spencer, who is still in my arms.

"Oh dear!" She waves her wand again and Spencer's robes are dry again. I lightly place her on the ground and wait for the woman to fix her.

She says a few words I can't make out, but Spencer's eyes fly open, revealing her blue orbs. She sits up and adjusts her focus.

She spots me and her face breaks into a teary grin.

She throws her hands around my neck. I am startled, but then hug her back.

"You saved me!" She gasps. "Thank you!"

"Now students, follow me. We are going to the sorting hall to get you sorted into Houses."

I let go of Spencer out of fear. This was what I was nervous about. The sorting.

We follow her into the castle, I am immediately taken back. The inside of the castle is breathtaking. The ceilings are higher than I thought possible. There is brilliant stone work and stained glass windows around the walls.

"It's beautiful." Spencer whispers.

"Students." The woman says as she stands in front of a single chair and a dingy old hat. "I am Head Mistress McGonagal. Welcome. We will start by sorting you into Houses. Godrick Gryffindor founded Gryffindor House. Salazar Slytherin founded Slytherin House. Rowena Ravenclaw is the founder of Ravenclaw House. Helge Hufflepuff founded the last house, Hufflepuff."

A ghost appears each time she names a new house. They wave to us slowly, then vanish behind the older students that are starting to file into the hall.

"Hufflepuff House value love for comfort and living things. They enjoy the company of other wizards. They aren't confrontational or daring. The Hufflepuff value teamwork, practicality and safety."

She pauses to let the Hufflepuff House cheer.

"The House of Ravenclaw are a curious kind of people. They value knowledge, but are fascinated with the unknown. They have no problem with being lonely, they enjoy avoiding conflict. This is the house of the open-minded."

The Ravenclaw cheer.

"Slytherin House is group oriented. They care about their reputation, and don't like to be ignored. They are risk takers, confrontational, and cunning."

The Slytherin house cheers and stomp their feet.

"Gryffindor House values glory. They defend what is right, and are very social. The house members prove themselves, and certainly are never boring."

The Gryffindor a House members cheer and shout. James being the loudest.

"Each house member will be awarded points. These points can just as easily be taken away for many faults. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup!"

Everyone cheers.

"Now let's begin."

HEY GUYS! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER TILL NEXT WEEKEND. THANKS FOR READING!

-KELSEY


End file.
